


The Honorable Cuddles

by 7Fanfer7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Tension, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Fanfer7/pseuds/7Fanfer7
Summary: Knocked this one out of the park in a nice manic spree. Been reading Dune and was inspired to write some heavily descriptive paragraphs. Enjoy the awkward cuddles!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Honorable Cuddles

The conversation died down and they found themselves awkwardly looking around. They glanced from the cold icy snow, down to the hole which they had earlier ascended from, and up to the looming orange planet of Geonosis itself. There seemed to be an awkward avoidance with their eyes now that the conversation had slowed and they had stopped talking with one another. The tension had crept up and without the absence of conversation, eye contact became burdensome and awkward. Kallus racked his brain with thoughts of possible conversations with his new companion. Try as he might, he kept coming up empty. Whether this was from the slow exhaustion that had been creeping up on him for some time now, or from the distracting attention he seemed to be paying to the physical presence of the Lasat, he didn't know. Their previous exertion in the day combined with his leg injury left him feeling more tired than he’d like to be. During their glances they made eye contact once more, and Kallus gave his companion a soft tired smile. 

Zeb saw the tired look on the man’s face and he saw the soft smile, and he returned it. He felt immense gratitude to the Ashla for guiding them in their escape from the frozen pit and the formidable beats that dwelled within it. He felt gratitude for the guidance his wary companion had received as well, and since their decision to trust one another and put off killing each other, he felt a strange sense of attraction towards the man. He was hesitant to forgive the man for his sins but it didn’t prevent Zeb from gaining a new sense of admiration for the man’s sense of honor. He found the trait most admirable, and was relieved that the man had made it out of the cave alive. Zeb found himself pulled by another attraction to the same direction; the attraction of heat, and he found himself colder than he’d realized before, and much more exhausted. He smiled lazily at Kallus as their eyes met and he gave him a sly grin.

“I’m cold.” He exclaimed suddenly. 

“Oh.” Kallus’s tired eyes widened. “I- uh-” 

“Come share that rock with me.” Zeb suggested.

Kallus looked at the warm glowing meteorite pulled close to him and back up to Zeb’s reflective green eyes. He found the logistics of the situation embarrassing to say the least, but if Zeb was truly cold, he owed it to the man to help him as Zeb had done for him.

“Of course.” He acknowledged as he scooted a meter over to close the gap between them.

He attempted to settle himself in the least awkward manner possible and ended up parallel to the Lasat as he placed the meteorite between them. 

“There.” He said amicably, happy with his placement of the heat source and the little difference it seemed to make in his warmth. His eyes hung with sleep and his leg pulsated with a dull annoying pain. He found himself to be dozing off and gave Zeb another soft smile as he softly shut his eyes.

Zeb was happy with how close he was to the glowing stone and how his temperature had improved by a notable degree. He sat next to Kallus and glanced over to see his eyes closed and a look of uncharacteristic relaxation on his face. He smiled softly and let his own body relax and decompress. The worst of their situation was over, and all they had left to do was wait. Zeb had faith in his family, after all.

In a listless stirring before sleep Zeb had a thought that bordered on subconscious. He briefly became slowly aware of his surroundings and moved even closer to the glowing meteorite, and to Kallus. He pressed his shoulder close to the man and nestled the stone between them. He felt the warmth of the stone and was pleasantly happy with it. His sleepy yet listless thoughts nudged him further, and without a conscious drive to stop, he rested his chin squarely on Kallus’s shoulder, and gave a soft wiggle to adjust himself comfortably. 

The motion was enough to rouse Kallus from his shallow sleep and he awoke to a pleasant sensation. He found a weight on his shoulder emanating a notibile relaxing heat. He sleepily startled as he realized Zeb had his face pressed firmly in the crook of his neck. A flush crept up on him as the personal space between them both had been thoroughly made more intimate. His brain protested his awoken state briefly but he found he had to analyze their situation regardless of tiredness. He found the most relaxing scent coming from the Lasat that was pressed so close to his face. Wisps of sandalwood and hearty spices intermingled with other subtle earthy scents that whafted from the furry face that pressed into him. He found it absolutely tantalizing and heat crept up through his body as he drank in the combination of touch and scent that their closeness was providing. He smiled hazily and a shy sense of irony at their situation became present. 

“Zeb, what are you doing?” He whispered with the softest chuckle. 

Zeb stirred and instead of pulling away, wiggled his chin softly again into Kallus’s shoulder. 

“What? It’s comfy.” He objected to the question. 

Kallus sat silently for a moment, feeling the tingling heat creep up on him again. He was lost for what to say yet again, but he knew the last thing he wanted to say was anything to urge the Lasat to move. 

“I guess,” He whispered in the soft furry ear at his shoulder “I guess it’s fine.”

“Good.” Zeb whispered back, sounding satisfied. And Kallus felt an arm creep around his back and pull them even tighter together. The intimate heat was stronger than ever and he felt himself relax and shudder into the touch. He adjusted himself against Zeb and gave a contented sigh at the personal closeness they were sharing, and he felt a deep happiness within himself. He hadn’t realized how much he longed for the touch of another being. He didn’t think the being to satiate this need would be Garazeb Orrelios, but he found himself overjoyed at the situation nonetheless. The gratitude he held for Zeb after he spared his life was certainly matched by the gratitude he felt now, at Zeb sharing his warmth and tender affection. For the first in a long time he felt the first step of what it felt like to be close to someone, and he was sleepy yet overjoyed. The thoughts of their intimacy lulled him to a deeper sleep, and the last thing he remembered was Zeb’s warm face and slow breathing on his shoulder, and the pleasant relaxing scent in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Knocked this one out of the park in a nice manic spree. Been reading Dune and was inspired to write some heavily descriptive paragraphs. Enjoy the awkward cuddles!


End file.
